1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to fuel systems, and more particularly to marine fuel systems and vapor and evaporative devices therefor.
2. Related Art
In inboard/outboard marine engine applications, an engine is mounted to boat and a separate fuel tank is carried on the boat. A fuel line is configured in fluid communication with the fuel tank and the engine to supply fuel the engine. Typically, the fuel line is connected to an intervening vapor separator, with the fuel line then continuing to directed fuel under high pressure via a fuel pump from the fuel vapor separator to the fuel injection system. In addition, a vapor vent line generally extends from the fuel vapor separator to an air intake of the engine. To relieve vapor pressure from within the fuel tank, a separate vapor vent line typically extends from the fuel tank to vent fuel vapor directly to the atmosphere. Some applications are known to incorporate a separate evaporative emission control tank in fluid communication with the vapor vent line downstream from the fuel tank to capture fuel vapor prior to its being expelled to the atmosphere. In addition, some evaporative emission control tanks, in addition to venting to the atmosphere, have a fuel vapor line configured in direct fluid communication with the engine to burn the fuel vapor.
Although the fuel systems discussed above can be effective in routing fuel and fuel vapor, certain improvements can be made to enhance the overall effectiveness and efficiency of removing fuel vapor from the fuel tank, while at the same time maximizing the running efficiency of the engine.